1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to insulated containers used to transport food or beverages, and commonly known as "coolers".
2. Review of the Art
Such coolers typically consist of a body of rectangular or cylindrical form, having inner and outer side and bottom walls separated by an insulating material such as synthetic plastic foam, a hinged or removable lid, also having inner and outer walls separated by insulation, a carrying handle attached to the body, and some means for securing the lid in a closed position, which means may be integrated with the carrying handle. As a cooling medium, ice is commonly used, placed within the cooler together with the contents. A normally closed drain may be provided in the side of the body adjacent its bottom to drain off water formed by melting of the ice.
The ice is most effective as a cooling agent when placed over or around articles, for example beverage bottles or cans, to be cooled, and is certainly most easily replenished by placing it in the top of the cooler. Such an arrangement is however less satisfactory when removing bottles, cans or food containers, since it is necessary to fish for a wanted bottle, can or container beneath the ice or a mixture of ice and water.